LYTE13R
by csi.miami.freaks.95
Summary: Will a mad serial killer take over the team? Will Stetler help? Or will the relationships of the team be torn apart. . . Eric/Calleigh, Speed/Ryan, Horatio/ Yelina. Tons of focus on relationships.
1. Horatio Gets A Call

Hey everyone! This is Trisha. This fanfic should be very long… It's main pairs are E/C, and H/Y with a little side of R/N… Oh, Speed never died, Alexx never left, and Dr. Price doesn't exist. But, Ryan still joins the team. Got that? Please give us some advice on how to continue this. Any feedback would be great! Overall rating will be teen. Thanks! P.S. Bob Cherino was just a guy we made up. He was originally in a gang for an assignment, and he could never shake off the way he talks... Oh well. :)

************************************************************************

Chapter 1 - Horatio Gets A Call Setting – 2 A.M. Horatio's House

It had been a long day at work for Horatio, who only got home an hour ago. But as he chatted with Yelina, about anything and everything, he felt his work day slip away. Apparently, she had just gotten off work, too, considering she was still dressed in her work clothes, like Horatio.

"So, how's Ray Jr.?"

Yelina sighed, "He's fine, but we're still trying to deal with the loss of Ra-"

*Ring~ Ring~*

Horatio sighed as he looked at the caller ID on his cell phone, "Sorry, would you excuse me? I have to take this."

"Yeah, sure."

Horatio nodded in thanks as he stood up and walked to the kitchen before answering his cell.

"Hello, this is Horatio Caine. How can I assist you?"

"Yo, Caine. This is Bob Cherino, from the night shift."

"Well then, Mr. Cherino, what is it that you need?"

"Yeah, well, sorry to ask you this man. But I was hopin' you and yo team could take over this one case we got. It's to complicated for us and makes absolutely no sense at all. Ya hear?"

Horatio gave a slight chuckle and answered, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, I do. But, Caine, man, please take this. My team's already in way over 'dem heads."

"Alright. When should I have my team assembled by?"

"Whenever, dog."

Horatio then hung up, replaced his cell phone back into his pocket, and moved back to the living room, where Yelina was waiting. "I'm sorry, Yelina. It appears I have a case I need to take care of as soon as possible."

Yelina nodded and stood up, "Okay, I should probably get going, anyway."

Horatio grabbed his keys, his sunglasses, their jackets, and handed Yelina hers. He then opened the door, letting Yelina through, and proceeded to follow her out. He locked the door and turned towards the parking lot.

"Okay," Horatio placed his sunglasses on, while putting his hands on his hips, "Lets go."

Horatio then started to walk to Yelina's car, but was stopped, "You do know it's dark out, right?"

Horatio looked around, "I see." He then pulled off his sunglasses with a slight head turn, "I knew that." He put his sunglasses away and went back to walking as if nothing happened, leaving Yelina giggling as she followed. He stepped to the side of her car as Yelina stood beside him, hesitating to say something.

"So, do you think, umm.. Maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"Uhh. Sure. When would you like to come over?"

"Is Friday night okay? Ray Jr. is going to a sleepover."

"Of course. See you then."

Yelina gave him a kiss on the cheek and watched as Horatio smiled.

"What was that for?"

"Everything. I should get going. See you Friday?"

"Yeah… Drive safe."

TBC

Please review!


	2. Chances

CAL'S HOUSE

Calleigh sighed in her sleep as she pulled herself closer to Eric. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. A soft kiss was placed on her head. Eric reminded himself what a lucky son of a bitch he is.

*Ring~Ring~*

Eric sighed as he loosened his grip on her. He was still half-asleep and, reaching over Cal, grabbed her phone.

"Delko."

"…Eric?" Horatio took a look at his phone to see if he called Calleigh. Sure enough, he did. Why did he pick up, he thought. He decided to give him a hard time. Eric sat straight up in bed.

"H! What can I do for you? Especially at…" Eric looked at the clock and moaned, "2:47 A.M.?! H, are you kidding me?"

"Well for one, you could tell me why you answered Calleigh's phone and not her?"

Eric looked at the cell phone and realized it was Cal's. Crap. He tried to think of an excuse as the line went silent. After an agonizing 30 seconds, which Horatio loved as he was torturing Eric, H spoke up.

"I need both of you to come down to Miami Dade and be there by 4:30. Can you do that? We have a case on our hands."

"Sure, H. See you there."

"One last thing. Just be careful of IAB. Especially Stetler."

The line went dead and Eric hung up. Calleigh fully awoken and was rubbing her eyes from the sleep.

"What was all that about?"

"We have a case. H wants us at the lab by 4:30."

"Alright." Calleigh groaned.

"Hey! I thought you were the morning person."

"…Well, I am… Just not when I'm with the man I want to spend the rest of my life with…"

ALEXX

"Hello?"

"Hi Alexx. I need you to come down to the lab by 4:30. Can you do that?"

"Of course, sugar. Anything else you need?"

"Umm… Alexx, do you know anything about Calleigh and Eric dating?"

"I knew they had something for each other, but I don't know anything. Why would you think that?"

"Well, I was calling Calleigh, and Eric picked up her phone. He didn't seem to want to explain to me what happened."

"Like I said Horatio, I don't know. Lord knows they should be together, though."

"I know. Alexx, can I ask you something?"

"Now Horatio, you do know you don't have to ask."

"Do you think I have a chance with Yelina?"

Silence… "Are you still there?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hey everyone! So, what'd you think? Sorry about the slight OOC. Anyways, Please review**_!_** Sorry about the short chapter(s). Needed to put something up today. So here it is. Next chapter, which will be uploaded in a few days, will be everyone else waking up. Chapter 4 will be the break room. Let's just say some people become slightly annoyed and angry when they don't get there Cubano coffee.... We are making it Ryan/Speed, Horatio/Yelina, and Eric/Calleigh. Hope you understand! Please, Please Review**_!_**


	3. Rise And Shine

**Chapter 3 ~ Rise and Shine**

*Ring~Ring~*

"Ryan…" Speed groaned, "Phone…"

He laid his head on top of the said person's chest and poked him in arm… Nothing happened.

*Ring~Ring~*

Speed sighed. He stopped poking the sleeping body. Speed went for Ryan's phone. He checked the Caller ID and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

A sigh was heard on the other line.

"Speed, you do know I was calling Ryan, right?"

He yawned. "Yeah, but I don't think you'll get much out of him since he won't wake up."

The line went silent as Horatio just stared at his cell. Running his hand through his hair thinking, 'If this is how confusing relationships are, I'm glad I'm not Dr. Phil.

"H, you still there?"

Horatio gave a tense chuckle. "Yeah. Just make sure you wake up Ryan up and get both of you to the lab by 4:30 A.M."

"Alright. We'll be there. Later, H." Speed then hung up the phone and tossed it back onto the night stand. He swung his legs off he side of the bed, head in hands as he tried to wake up. He had stayed up with Ryan til' midnight doing extra.. Activities. He stood up, yawning, and shook Ryan's body.

"Ryan. Wake up. Please wake up? H wants us at the lab."

When Ryan didn't stir, Speed turned to their alarm clock fiddling with it till it turned on. Muttering under his breath, "With the way he sleeps, you have to wish you had OCD." After the song on the alarm clock ended, Speed watched as Ryan's eyes fluttered open and sat up in bed.

"Good morning Speed." Ryan said between a yawn. He walked into the bathroom door. Speed watched muttering, "OCD." As he started counting down, "5... 4... 3... 2.. 1..."

And as expected Ryan walked out and stared at Speed. Tired was written all over his face as he stuttered, "I.. I think the clock's broken.. It's still dark out.."

Speed smirked and shook his head as he walked past Ryan into the bathroom planning to get ready himself. "We have job." He stated to his confused lover.

TBC

* * *

**Lost!**

**Natalia's Morning Chapter Has Been Lost!**

**I Repeat Natalia's Morning Chapter Has Been Lost!  
If This Affects You Personally Please Write The FF's Writers!  
If You Care Less About How Natalia Wakes Up Then Please Continue The Story Without A Care In The World!  
If Anyone Has Any Questions, Ideas, Or Think They Know Where This Chapter Has Gone Missing To, Please Notify The FF's Writers.**

**Thank You For Your Time And Please Continue To Read And Review!**

* * *

K K! So This Time It's Lee! Trisha's Partner For This Story If You Forgot! Hope You Like The Story So Far! It's Going To Get Good The More You Read So Please Keep Reading And Remember To Review!


	4. Break Room

: )

**CHAPTER 4 ~ Break Room ~ 04:10**

Natalia and Alexx were standing while Ryan and Speed were on the couch.. Then Horatio walked in. They were all watching the scene in front of them..

"Eric!" Cal yelled.

"What?" He was calm while acting innocent.

"I. WANT. MY. CUBANO. COFFEE." She practically screamed.

"Maybe you should ask nicer."

Calleigh hated it. Eric knew how she became without her Cubano coffee.

"But…. But…. Eric, please!!!"

"Fine. Here."

Everyone was staring at them.

"Alright everyone. I know it's early and you want to be home."

"Hell yeah." Speed and Eric mumbled.

"But, please remember Stetler's rule… Speed. Ryan."

"Fine!" Speed coyly removed his arm from around Ryan.

"What did Stetler say?" Ryan asked, his words slightly slurred from lack of sleep, as he tilted his head to the side in a childish manner..

"Awww!" Both Calleigh and Natalia admired in unison.

"Hey," Speed said, "he's mine. Just because he's bi doesn't mean you get to have him… Natalia." she gave a sigh.

Calleigh then turned to Eric, a light glare on her face, "Why can't you be that cute?"

Eric sighed and handed Calleigh her coffee, "Because I'm actually awake when I wake up. Now drink your coffee."

Natalia looked between the couples then her gaze landed on H. "We really need to get partners. We're losing to kids."

H sighed, but nodded," The problem, is with telling her."

"Her H?" Alexx spoke up.

"Nothing. Apparently, you weren't listening. Getting back to work. Everyone I need your full focus for this case so stop all of the lovey-dovey and

get serious." H. said in a stern voice that got everyone to look at him and do as told.

TBC

* * *

**HAHA! Lee Again! Deal With It! See Two Chapters In One Day, Aren't You People Lucky! Now To Return The Favor You Must All Review! I Don't Care If The Review Is One Word Or A Whole Freaking Paragraph Just Send Us Your Reviews! If You Don't I'll Find You. . . .And. . . . . Eat You For Dinner. (Gross,I Know, But I Will Do It!)Thanks For Reading!**

**A Quick Word From Trisha!!!**Hey everyone! Bob Cherino is coming back in the next chapter… Yay!!!


	5. Good Morning! Including Stetler

* * *

Horatio's Office

04:25

Bob Cherino came joffing into the office, file folder in hand containing broad details of the homicide.

"Yo H. Sorry I'm late, man."

"Mm. But you weren't."

"Man, I could've sworn it was 4:35!"

"Understandable. What about the case?"

"A'ight. The detail. Ain't a suicide fo' sure. One blow to the back of 'dem head. Murder Weapon; an axe, ya hear?"

"Alright," Horatio proceeded to put on his sunglasses, hands on hips. "Let's, get to it."

Everyone suddenly turned to take a quick glance at Calleigh. Her phone went off and was currently playing "Don't Get Fooled Again". Cal looked at the text message.

_Homicide at .*&^%$! Bridge._

Horatio took a look at his vibrating phone.

_Homicide at .*&^%$! Bridge._

"Calleigh and Eric you take .*&^%$! Bridge. Alexx go with them. Speed, Ryan, and Natalia; you're with me. I have some buisness to take care of that includes IAB I will meet you there. Let's Go."

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the wait. And the screw-ups. I will hopefully get another chapter up once I get back To Vegas. Hopefully. I promise to put something up. Just wanted to add in something so you knew we were still here. Please review. It encourages me to write!!! Next Chapter Coming Soon. Enjoy. :)

-Tricia


	6. Stop! Hummer Time!

* * *

Eric's Hummer

Eric, Alexx, and Calleigh

04:40

Man. I love her so much. How are we gonna break it to the team? Oh. The call. What about that? How could I have been so stupid and answered Cal's cell?! I'll just tell H... Something. What if I say 'I wa-"

"So. What's goin' on between you two? And don't make up some lame excuse."

Oh no. I hope H didn't tell Alexx. Who am I kidding?! Hell, nothing gets past her.

"Now what in the world are you talking about Alexx?" Cal said with her smile. She looked at me and for a split second, gave me a horrified look. I adverted my eyes back to the road.

"Now, Eric. You know better than to play that game with me. Don't think for a second I didn't see that little exchange between you two. And don't try to make up an excuse for Horatio. He already suspects."

Shit.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Cal said.

"I don't know, sugar. But while I was going to grab my kit, Stetler walked over to Horatio and started babbling about. . . ."

* * *

Speedle's Hummer.

Tim, Ryan, Natalia

04:40

"So. What base are you guys on?" Natalia said. She sounded like she was high on sugar.

"What are you talking about, Natalia?" I was hoping she wouldn't go further.

"First base?" Natalia continued.

"What?" Ryan said, confuzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Second base?" she said. I figured I would'nt lie to her so there would be a slim chance she would leave us alone. Like that was going to happen.

"Uh, no."

"Third?"

"Nope..."

"FOURTH?!" Man. That woman could scream.

"Maybe." Ryan said. I reached over and held his hand. Hopefully, 'Talia would be able to keep her mouth shut.

"Oh. Wow."

To Be Continued.

* * *

Sorry About That. Anyways. This Is The New Chapter. :) Any Advice? Should I Just Leave This Alone And Continue With My Life? Oh Well. Review. Please. I'm Begging. Oh, I Had Chicken Macaroni Salad, Salad, Yogurt, AND Ice Cream For Dinner. Is Not That Not Awesome?! Okay. I'll Stop Confusing You And Myself. Please REVIEW.


End file.
